


Intro to Bladers

by sever77



Category: Millennium Blades (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Deckbuilding, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Deques is in Morrey's store for an underrated booster pack, it's near closing time but as fellow MILLENNIUM BLADERS they talk about the up-and-coming international playersAgain, this is all my personal headcanons and not official in anyway





	Intro to Bladers

_Okay, last pack, he’d only brought so much money after all! Copy of a card for a second deck, nice! And that construct-type with master rarity!! Awesome! Combos with…_ \- he rifled through his deck boxes, looking for the right foundation for the new special move.

Morrey, the shop-owner, watched as Deques made a mess of that table.

“You know,” Morrey said, groaning as he slid into a chair, “some of the pros called this expansion a dud, I was going to pull it from the shelves tonight.”

“I can see the spark in it.”

“Mhmm? Shur Wen Na swears by _Sunset Striders_ for this season.” he flipped through a magazine to prove his point. “There, centre spread.”

Deques leaned over as he shuffled his new deck together. He scanned the page, huffed at her expressed opinions, then noticed something of interest.

“She played Power Creep to a draw?!? That AI from Portugal?”

 _Power Creep tried to grab an early advantage, but the challenger flipped ‘_ The Creep’s _entire playing field face-down!_

“And _Top Tier, Top Dollar_ claims Fulton Suitcase has been buying his packs directly from the printers.” Morrey gestured to Deques’ phone, “Even your friend Cardine is making news.”

His push notifications from _Bladers’ Blog_ told him Cardine’s alternate art of the _AD 2400_ set had won art awards all over the globe!

“Sure are some interesting Bladers this year,” Morrey said, “hey, Deques, time to close the store.”

“Okay, don’t forget to buy the Heart of the Decks’ new album!”

“I’ll tell all my friends, get me a coupon, would you?”


End file.
